


Dear Happy

by Diana_Raven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: End of the World, M/M, hey everyone go check out dodie clark, like it's the end of the world so, she's awesome and she and thomas did this song and i love it so go check it out, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: It's the end of the world, 'cuz that never happens in Comics. Tim and Kon spend one last night together at Mount Justice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO this is a one-shot to tied me over until I post my first multi-chapter fic on this website. 
> 
> Basically everyone go listen to Dear Happy by Dodie Clark (sung by her and Thomas Sanders on her Youtube channel) because this was based off of that 'cuz EVERYTHING I see now is connected to TimKon. 
> 
> Also thank you to my Beta @ilovebeingintroverted (on tumblr)/ WhatAreAllTheseTears (on fanfiction.net)

Inspired by Dear Happy by Dodie Clark (Sung by her and Thomas Sanders)

**_I missed you dearly,_ **

“So,” Kon laughed awkwardly. “The world’s ending.”

Tim grinned and hugged him tightly. “What else is new?” The detective tried to ignore the way his eyes seemed to tear up as he pressed himself against Kon’s ripped black shirt.

“How was Metropolis?”

“Destroyed. Evacuated. Mostly. There were… there were some casualties.”

Tim’s heart beat faster. “Cassie? Bart? Kara?”

“All fine. They’re all at home now, one last night with their families, y’know? The main battles are all over. Now we wait.”

**_Thought I was nearly,_ **

“And you?” Kon asked, he pulled Tim away from his body, searching him for anything that could be wrong. Anything that could be hurt. Tim shrugged.

“Fine, I guess. We defeated their stronghold in Gotham quickly, most of the day was evac and damage repair.”

“And your family?”

“Damain is patrolling with some kids from Gotham Academy,” Kon’s eyes went up but he said nothing, “Steph, Cass, and Harper are tracking down Asylum patients. Last thing we need right now is someone deciding to poison the water supply. Bruce is working on battle plan for morning and Duke is visiting his parents.” Kon knew that when Tim said visiting, he meant saying goodbye. “Dick has to deal with Bludhaven, and as far as I know Jason hasn’t been seen since the attack on D.C. Babs is with civilians and her Dad. Working on crowd control. Kate is helping Bruce with loose ends, Maggie is with her.”

“So why are you here?” Kon asked. The two of them stood in the old Justice League Cave, the one they had originally worked in before abandoning it for the Hotel years and years ago.

Tim shrugged. “Memories, I guess. Why did you come?”

Kon smiled. “You called.”

**_There forever, at last together,_ **

Tim smiled back. The two of them wandered around the Cave, schmoozing. It seemed to be the appropriate thing to do at the end of the world. Finally, they settled in the briefing room, old chairs with Superhero emblems at an unused table. A cracked monitor. They reminisced, remembering Bart’s antics and Cissie and Cassie’s friendship. The way that Greta had an enormous crush on Tim, how he wouldn’t tell them his name. How Kon kept hitting on the girls. How Reddy would look down at the teens disapprovingly.

But it always boiled down to the two of them. It always boiled down to their fights, their Wendy marathons, their deep night talk sessions when everyone else was asleep.

The two of them. Together at the end, it seemed… perfect.

You know, if the world wasn’t about to end.

**_Is our time fleeting? Is even meeting,_ **

“So what do you want to do for our last night on Earth?” Kon asked lightly.

“Kon…”

“Tim, be reasonable.”

“You aren’t going to die tomorrow.” _Not again. I won’t let you._

“And neither are you. So what do you want to do?”

“Pizza?” Tim asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kon laughed cheerfully.  “If there are any shops left.”

“There are!”

“Who delivers to Superheroes in the middle of the end of the world?”

Tim smiled. “I have connections.” He pressed his comms and Kon’s eyes widened.

“What? You have a direct line to Little Caesar’s or Domino’s?”

“Better.” Tim heard the chipper voice respond.

“ _Hey Tim! Whatcha need?_ ”

“Hey, Bart.” Kon rolled his eyes. “Any chance you could pick up a bunch of pizzas for me and Kon?”

“ _Sure dude. Where to?_ ”

“Do you remember the old cave we used to be in during our Young Justice days?”

“ _Uh-huh! Oh! You’re in there? Weird. Okay, gimme a sec!_ ”

“Well, I could have called Bart if I wanted.” Kon pouted.

“But you didn’t.”

There was a rush of wind, and Bart smiled. He didn’t wear his costume. He dropped the pizzas on the dusty metal table. “Thanks Bart-“

“Yeah, gotta go Unc Wally and Gramp Barry are having an eating contest! Bye! See ya tomorrow!” And he was gone.

“Still warm.”

“I can’t believe you got him to run all the way over here.”

“What can I say, Kon? I’m magic.”

Kon stood and took a piece of fresh Italian goodness out of the box. “So… Wendy?”

“What else?” Tim asked, he got out his phone and they sat down. They blared the sound as loud as they wanted because no one else was around for miles and it seemed like any old day.

**_A healthy idea, or am I getting too near?_ **

Tim’s eyes began to droop after about five episodes. He glanced at the time, were each episode only twenty minutes long? They seemed like so much longer. Kon’s eyes were glued to the screen, he gnawed on a piece of crust, mind fully entranced by the show. There was a dollop of tomato sauce that had fallen off his pizza piece on his shirt. His black hair was ragged, and there was an uneven part where he’d narrowly missed something sharp or… no. Tim sniffed. There was still a faint burning smell. It had been a lazar.  He looked so… Kon. The ripped shirt, the dirty jeans, the disheveled hair, the focused eyes.

The screen went blank and Kon blinked for the first time. He noticed Tim looking at him and frowned as he bodily reached over Tim to get the next slice of pizza. “You alright?”

Tim leaned backwards so as not to get into the meta’s way. “Yeah.” Tim said softly. “I am.” Kon clicked the next episode and settled back into his chair. Tim shifted and leaned himself against Kon’s chest, his head on his friend’s shoulder.

**_Don’t try to fight it,_ **

Tim wasn’t quite sure when Kon put his arm around him. He wasn’t even sure when he had fallen asleep, but he must have because he was now in a slightly different position and a blanket had been laid over him. He could feel a shell of tactile telekinesis around the two of them. It was warm, and protective. Tim inhaled deeply and stretched, the TTK shield dissolved and Kon smiled at him through thick eyelashes and sky blue eyes.

“You feel asleep.”

“I figured.”

“You know you look like twenty years younger when you sleep.”

“Kon, I’m barely older than seventeen.”

“I know! Weird, isn’t it?”

Tim snorted as he readjusted himself, pushing himself more onto his own chair. Tim took the blanket with him. “How long was I out?”

“An episode and a half.”

“Where’d you find the blanket?” Tim asked disdainfully. He sniffed at the blanket and it smelled like mildew, but it didn’t seem dusty or damp or living so those were pluses.

“Around.”

That was encouraging.

Tim glanced at Kon, the meta had been staring at him this whole time.

“What?” Tim asked. Kon just kept staring. 

**_I’m here for tonight,_ **

“Kon?”

Still staring.

“Kon, Connor…” Tim snapped his fingers in front of Kon’s face. Kon blinked and shook his head.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

“Hey, where’d you go?”

Kon bit his lip and opened his mouth slowly. “I um… do you ever,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “How do I put it?” He looked so awkward that Tim tried not laugh. In the dim light from Tim’s phone Kon looked kind of… cute.

Kon tried again.

**_And I’ll be waiting for you,_ **

“Do you ever see the end of the world coming, and just… not care?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… _this_. All of _this_. I don’t care if the world ends tomorrow because… well, it’s going to and because I spent tonight with you.”

Tim’s mouth was very dry. “What-what do you mean?”

Kon sighed. “Look, Tim, this may ruin us. Ruin our friendship. I just… no matter how you react, I need you to know. I need you to know because tonight is perfect and we’re going to die tomorrow-“

“Don’t say that.”

“No, Tim. We have to face the reality that it might-“

“No!”

“ _Tim_ …”

“I won’t live in a world without you! Not again!” Tim shouted. His mouth trembled. His hands shook. His eyes welled and when he looked at Kon he saw Kon’s world break.

“Oh Tim.” He whispered, one hand wiping away stray tears. “I swear you’ll never have to.” And then he kissed his best friend.

**_Until we meet again,_ **

This was a mistake. A big mistake. Like a major mistake. A mistake that Future Tim (if Future Tim still existed after tomorrow) would frown at and hit Present Tim over the head with something heavy if he could. But it was the end of the world.

And Tim was in love with Kon-El.

They kissed the first time to Wendy the Werewolf Stalker playing the background.

**_I know it’s scary,_ **

For all their experiences this, together, it was uncharted territory. Wary of every touch, every whisper of lips against skin, every flick of a tongue, both of the young heroes afraid of breaking some code or scaring the other. Neither wanted to stop nor did they want to make the other uncomfortable. Tim’s hands were running through Kon’s hair and Kon’s hands were crawling down his back and _oh_ that felt nice.

Tim forgot that he was still in his Red Robin suit, he forgot that Kon and he were exhausted and should probably have been resting or sleeping. He forgot that all because everything with Kon was suddenly new and suddenly perfect and who cared that the world was going to end tomorrow, because Kon was kissing Tim and Tim was kissing Kon and everything was right.

**_But don’t be wary,_ **

Tim felt Kon’s TTK slip down his body, under his suit. He felt the telekinesis find his zipper and felt it drag slowly down. Tim tried to ignore the antagonizing slow pace that Kon seemed to be going at. His partner (is that what they were now? Partners? Heh, maybe the best thing about dying tomorrow would be that he would never have to explain his relationship status with Kon to Bruce which would probably be best for everyone) seemed to want to savor everything. It wasn’t that Tim didn’t want to savor tonight, savor _this_ but he wanted to feel. He wanted to love. And Kon seemed to make that a little hard (pun not intended) right now.

He wouldn’t pressure Kon. He couldn’t do that.

It was only when he had worked his hands under Kon’s tattered shirt and Kon’s tactile telekinesis had dropped away his utility belt did he remember.

“ _Protection_.” He whispered.

“Don’t tell me you have one in there.” Kon chuckled against Tim’s skin, his chest rumbling.

Tim smiled against his lips, before kissing them again. “Three over from right side of the wearer.”

Tim heard Kon’s TTK unlatch the pocket and heard a package rip off of the string of condoms.  Kon bent over Tim, and the two of them tumbled off of the chairs they had been sitting on with a loud thud. Kon and Tim separated, laughing. They rolled across the grimy ground, racked with giggles, before looking at one another once more, and coming together again.

“Is this a good idea?” Kon asked softly as he wiped a lock of hair out of Tim’s eyes.

“I think so.”

“Well, if you think so…”

**_If we don’t have that long,_ **

The blanket made due for a bed. They ignored the roughness of the floor and the dirt that covered it. They ignored the mildew smell from the blanket and they ignored the thought of rug burn. They ignored what was happening around them, they ignored anyone who could have come between them and they ignored anyone who wouldn’t. They ignored every bad feeling and the soreness of their bones from battles from before. They ignored their past and their future. Because now was now and now they were happy.

**_Let’s not waste it feeling wrong,_ **

Now they were done with pain and hate. They were done with every fight they’d had and every fight they had yet to have. “I love you.” Kon whispered against Tim’s skin.

“Love you too.”

**_This isn’t the end, I’m your lifelong friend,_ **

It wasn’t as bad as Tim had thought it would be. But now they were together in the best way they could have been. Tim watched as Kon stared at the ceiling, eyes glazed. His sweaty hand intertwined with Tim’s. They lay on the germ infested blanket but Tim couldn’t care less. Because he and Kon were together. Kon caught his breath and looked at his best friend in the entire world.

He brought their clasped hands together to his chapped lips and kissed them.

**_Sure’s been a while but I’ll be here when you smile,_ **

“I’ll never leave you again.” Kon whispered. “Never.”

**_So don’t try to fight it,_ **

While they lay together Tim worried, as that was what Tim did best. Tomorrow was so far away, they could do so much. They could leave. They could fly away, far, far away to a place no one would ever look for them.

But they couldn’t. They could never leave the others alone. They were in it together until the end. For better or worse.

**_I’m here for tonight,_ **

“Stop worrying.” Kon mumbled sleepily.

“Has that ever worked?” Tim asked rhetorically.

Kon distracted Tim with a kiss instead of responding verbally. Tim hated to admit it, but it worked.

**_And I’ll be waiting for you,_ **

At some point Tim had fallen asleep next to Kon’s snoring body. It had been warm on that blanket and his body was overexerted and over exhausted. The nap was maybe five hours, and he was comfortable surrounded by Kon’s warm embrace. But when Kon had shifted away Tim had been forced awake by the cold that filled his empty spot.

“Kon?” Tim asked softly. Was it tomorrow already?

“Oh. I didn’t want to wake you up.” Kon said softly as he pulled on his boxers and then his pants.

“What? Going for an after sex smoke?” Tim asked playfully. Kon smiled at him.

“Well, since you’re up, c’mon.” Kon pulled on his remains of a shirt.

“Where are you going?”

“ _Come and see_.”

Tim laughed and pulled on his costume. As he clicked his utility belt on he was swept off of his feet. Kon kissed Tim’s messy hair and lifted off of the ground.

**_Until we meet again,_ **

“Really? You woke me up to watch the sun rise?” Tim asked.

“Technically I didn’t wake you up, you woke up on your own.” Kon told him as they landed on the top of the cave.

Kon put his arms around Tim as they watched the sky color magnificent blues and reds and oranges and pinks.

“This is perfect.” Kon whispered in Tim’s ear.

“Yeah. It is.”

**_Would you mind staying?_ **

“ _Red Robin, come in._ ”

Tim touched his comms, activating them. “Yeah, Batman?”

“ _We’re gathering in Chicago at Lake Shore near Navy Pier. We’re going to hit the Mothership at ten_.”

“Okay, we’ll be there.”

“’ _We’ll_?’”

“Me and Kon-El.”

“ _Okay. See you then._ ”

“Nooooo…” Kon moaned into Tim’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna goo…” He whined.

“Kon, we’re going to save the world.”

“We do that every day!”

Tim turned around in Kon’s arms and kissed him softly. “We have until seven, that way we have two hours to get to Chicago.”

“That’s like… _two hours_.”

“Yeah, two _whole_ hours.”

“Hey, what do you think we could do in two hours?” Kon asked, eyebrows raised. Tim grinned back.

**_It’s getting late, but I will visit you soon,_ **

“We should go.”

“Tim.”

“We should go, Kon.”

“Why?”

“Because we have to. We have an obligation, and you know, we’d be saving the world.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we weren’t the good guys.”

“Really bad for everyone else.”

“We’re not that integral.”

“Speak for yourself.” Tim said lightly. He stood and dressed before looking at his watch.

“How much time?” Kon asked sleepily.

“Negative ten minutes. We gotta go.”

Kon sighed and stood, dressing. “You know, I hate how when we’re late it’s the literal end of the world.”

“Think of it this way. Afterwards, we do whatever you want.”

“Is that a promise?” Kon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure. I promise.”

Kon took Tim into his arms and lifted off. The flight was fast but it took a couple hours and Tim and Kon had a quality talk during it, but the topic of tomorrow and anything future-related was absent.

**_So just try to get through,_ **

They settled down at the back of the crowd of superheroes. Everyone seemed to be milling around, Batman and Superman were nowhere to be seen.

“So, we have to be here on time but Supes and Bats don’t have to?” Kon mumbled. Tim whacked him lightly.

“Tim!” Tim stumbled backwards and tried to avoid falling over from a small body ramming into him.

“Hey, Bart.”

“Kon!” The blur dashed into the clone and Kon laughed, hugging him.

“Bart, you saw us last night.”

“But that was like _hours_ ago!”

“Red Robin!” Tim, Kon, and Bart looked up to see an ex-teammate of theirs rush over. Anita Fite stood there, her golden mask covered her face. “You look amazing!”

“So do you!” Tim smiled as he hugged her. “How’ve you been?”

Anita shrugged. “Living.”

“How are the others? Cissie? Greta?”

“Good. Greta and Traya are taking care of the ‘rents. Cissie’s with the Arrows, as far as I know. We got separated in the Battle of San Francisco.”

“Cassie? Have you seen her?”

“Wonder Woman said that she was on her way. She and Supergirl are flying in from Themyscira with reinforcements.”

Kon nudged Tim. “Speak of the devil.”

The crowd of heroes raised their gazes as an army of women, some on pegasi, some in chariots, some flying, poured out of the sky and onto the ground. A woman, her blonde hair fluttering in the wind, walked straight through the crowd (which parted for her) and right up to Wonder Woman.

Diana Prince smiled. “Hello Mother.”

Queen Hippolyta hugged her daughter. “We are glad you called on us, Diana. We will fight with you.”

Kon leaned over to Tim. Despite the fact that the comment was unsensual a shiver ran down Tim’s spine. “The Atlanteans are going to love that.”

“We are glad you could join us, your majesty.” A familiar male voice said. The crowd once again turned to the sky, but this time it was not a battalion of women that caught their attention, just two very well-known men.

Superman floated to the ground and Batman dropped from his plane, which hovered in the air.

“We’re glad you all could make it.” Superman opened. “We called on you because the world is in great danger, with all of you by our side we believe we may have a fighting chance. I will warn you, this will be dangerous, and we have to be realistic. You may die.” Tim squeezed Kon’s hand.

“Yeah!” Booster Gold shouted. “But we always come back, so what’s the big deal?”

The laughter that rippled through the group made Tim breathe easier.

 “True.” Superman said with a chuckle of his own. “But, nonetheless, if any of you wish to leave now, no one will hold it against you. Everyone has a right to live.” No one moved. Superman gave one of his winning smiles. “Good. Listen closely for your names, because we are about to save the world.”

**_And don’t try to fight it,_ **

Batman stepped forward and began to read a list from his suit’s built in computer. “We will be split into teams, so everyone listen for your name and your team’s name. I will be leading Alpha Squad. On my team will be Hal Jordan, John Constantine, Martian Manhunter…” Batman continued listing off names. When he had recited around twenty he continued with: “Beta Squad, Nightwing will lead you. His team will be Flamebird, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Jessica Cruz…”

“Do you think each of the Bats is going to lead their own team?” Bart asked. “That’d be cool! I missed being on your team.”

“You might not be on my team, Bart.”

“Shh!” Someone next to them hissed.

“… Gamma Squad, you will report to the Red Hood. Artemis, Arsenal, Starfire, Simon Baz…”

“Red Hood’s getting his own team? That’s bullshit.” Kon mumbled.

“ _Shhh_!”

Tim rolled his eyes.

“Delta Squad will be led by Red Robin.” Tim hoped his friends wouldn’t start whooping. None of them did. “On his team will be: Supergirl, Madame Xanadu, Donna Troy, Kid Flash, Mia Dearden…” Tim listened to every name. Tim had twenty-three people on his team, twenty seemed to be the average size for one. And none of them were Kon.

**_I’m here for tonight,_ **

Kon opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Batman’s continuance of naming names. “Epsilon Squad will be run by Robin. On his team will be Kon El, Wonder Girl, Empress, NoBody, Cyborg…”

“No way. I’m on that _brat_ ’s team? I’ve got to listen to _him_?”

“Kon!” Tim hissed, nudging him, hoping he’d get the message to shut up. But Kon continued griping so Tim pulled him away from the crowd, far enough that they wouldn’t be heard, but close enough that they wouldn’t be noticed.

“What is _with_ you?”

“I don’t-I don’t want to be separated from you.”

“Kon…” Tim had been worried about this. “Kon, we can’t let our emotions get in the way.”

“Get in the way of what? Of us? ‘Us’ is what emotions are for Tim! ‘Us’ is _because_ of emotions.”

“I was talking about _saving the world_!” Tim groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Oh. Of course. I forgot, because you can’t let go of work.”

“Really? Do we have to fight about this _now_?”

“I don’t want lose you, Tim!”

“You won’t. But you can’t protect me twenty-four-seven. And I can’t protect you. I know that now.”

“Tim…” Tim hadn’t wanted to pull the death card, but sometimes… Kon shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried.”

“I know. But you have to trust me. I’m going to be fine.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tim whispered back.

**_And I’ll be waiting for you,_ **

They stood there, staring at one another. Batman’s voice the only one that rung out against the silence.

“Omicron Squad will be led by Kyle Rayner and his teammates will be…” It was the seemingly monotonous list of names was soothing for some reason to Tim. A sense of order at the end of the world.

“We should get back.” Kon spoke first.

“We should.” Tim agreed.

“I don’t want to leave your side.”

“Kon, you’ve always said that you’ll hear me if I call. I never stopped believing that. Not even during the apocalypse. You’re not _really_ leaving me.”

They hugged and walked back to the group slowly. As if they never wanted to go.

“Heywhere’dyougo?” Bart asked.

“Nowhere.”

“Batman’snamedtheothersandI’mwithStephImeanshe’sgreatandallbutIreallyhopedI’dbewithyou-“

“I know. Good luck, Bart. Stay safe.” Tim whispered, hugging his friend.

“Tim…?” Bart looked worried.

“In case I don’t get to tell you this once he finishes.”

Bart hugged Tim tightly and buried his face in the crook of Tim’s neck. “Goodluck.” He whispered.

“Omega Squad led by Captain Marvel. Doom Patrol, Swamp Thing, Freedom Fighters and Talky Tawny. The Amazons will be led by Queen Hippolyta and the Atlanteans by King Arthur Curry. All squad leaders will receive instructions from Oracle and other off-site heroes. Assemble your teams, and say your goodbyes.”

**_Until we meet again,_ **

“Goodbyes?”

The word rumbled through the crowd, and a buzz of speech descended as everyone pushed and rushed to say final words to anyone and everyone. Tim was pushed aside and Kon called out for him but he lost him. Kon lifted into the air, trying to spot the telltale red and black of his suit.

“Red Robin! Red Robin!”

Tim turned around, someone was calling his name. “Gar?” The small green teenager fluttered onto his shoulder in bird form. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Gar chirped. “Good luck!” He called and then he fluttered away.

Kon spotted his partner and flew down, giving him one final hug and kiss. A few someones saw and whooped and Tim felt his ears burn, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Tim smiled. “Now we’re official.”

“You know, when we survive this thing, we’ll be the talk of the hero-ing community.”

“We _do_ need good gossip. All this end of the world stuff has been getting in the way of anything too juicy.”

Kon barked out a laugh.

“Into your teams!” Batman ordered. The groups began to coalesce and Kara nudged Tim playfully.

“So how long have you been dating my cousin?” She asked.

Tim snorted as his team began to round up. He glanced over at Kon, one last look before it all went to hell. “Long enough.”

**_I’ll be waiting for you, until we meet again._ **


End file.
